


One Single Special Night

by little Alex (litalex)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-05-01
Updated: 1997-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litalex/pseuds/little%20Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to: Torch, who writes such excellent stories that I can't help but be inspired. Catherine Osborne, who said that she would be looking forward to that day I can be bolder in describing sex scenes. And everyone else who encouraged little old, oops, young, me.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Dana Scully, the handsome Fox Mulder, and the gorgeous Alex Krycek are characters owned by Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen, Twentieth-Century Fox, and whoever else that can claim them. I am just grabbing and playing with them for one night. No copyright infringement is intended. But the story (plot, theme, and whatever else) is mine, mine alone and mine completely!</p>
<p>Feedback: I will shamelessly beg for it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Single Special Night

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to: Torch, who writes such excellent stories that I can't help but be inspired. Catherine Osborne, who said that she would be looking forward to that day I can be bolder in describing sex scenes. And everyone else who encouraged little old, oops, young, me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Dana Scully, the handsome Fox Mulder, and the gorgeous Alex Krycek are characters owned by Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen, Twentieth-Century Fox, and whoever else that can claim them. I am just grabbing and playing with them for one night. No copyright infringement is intended. But the story (plot, theme, and whatever else) is mine, mine alone and mine completely!
> 
> Feedback: I will shamelessly beg for it.

"Fox."

FBI Special Agent Fox Mulder looked up from his desk in his dark  
basement office when a low and soft voice huskily called his name.  
Standing right in front of his desk was his worst enemy, Alex  
Krycek. Mulder's hand immediately went to his waistband, but  
discovered no gun. It must still be in the desk drawer. An 'oh,  
shit' would certainly describe this situation perfectly. A more  
intelligent approach, however, might gain him a better edge. His  
mouth, unfortunately, seemed to have other ideas. "What the hell are  
you doing here? How did you got in?" To compensate for that silly  
burst, he unintentionally added another. "And /don't/ call me Fox!"

"Fine, /Mulder/. As to why they didn't see me... Let's just say that  
I'm invisible to your fellow agents," Krycek answered with a strange  
smile. Then his expression turned serious as he continued. "I really  
need your help, Mulder."

"What do you mean, invisible? And why should I help you, Krycek?"  
Mulder stood up to emphasize his words and hopefully to intimidate.  
"You killed my father, killed Scully's sister, tried to kill me and  
Scully, and done other numerous horrible things I just can't think  
of at this moment. So why in the world shouldn't I just handcuff you  
and get you into jail right now, Krycek?"

Curiously calm, Krycek gave him another of his strange smiles. "I  
thought you're so concerned about finding the Truth, Mulder. Are you  
going to miss your big chance now?"

Mulder narrowed his eyes. "What big chan--" His words froze as  
Krycek, concentrating, passed right through his desk and came to  
stand next to Mulder.

Still smiling, Krycek said, "Now do you understand? I can turn  
myself invisible, un-solidify myself momentarily, and do all these  
neat tricks if I want. Cool, right?"

Shocked, Mulder asked, "What happened?" Weirdly saddened by the  
thought, he asked another question, "Are you a ghost? Or..."

"Yes, I'm dead. /Killed/, in fact." A frowning Krycek sighed.

Mulder hesitantly continued, "Who did it, then? And why come  
haunting me?"

Krycek's answering smile sent chills down Mulder's spine and alerted  
all his alarms. /This man wants revenge; lucky that he isn't blaming  
his death on me./ Mulder realized.

As if responding to Mulder's thought, Krycek conversationally  
remarked, "I want you to help me revenge my death, Mulder. I want  
the motherfuckers behind it to suffer worse than I ever did. But I  
don't know all the people on the conspiracy list; that's why I need  
your help. I need you to uncover the names of all of them, though  
the Cancer bastard is on the top already." Krycek looked straight  
into Mulder's eyes. "Will you help me, Mulder?"

Although Fox Mulder did not want Krycek in his apartment, he did  
drive himself and Krycek to his place, open the door of Apartment  
#42, and invite Krycek in. /Why I am doing this?/ Mulder mentally  
sighed. /But then, I don't think I could have refused someone's  
death wish, even Krycek's. And of course, wanting him more than  
anything else in this world might have contributed to it./ Mulder  
glanced at Krycek and quickly looked away, heart again pounding for  
the other young man's beautiful face and body. Determined on  
practicalities for the time being, Mulder offered his guest  
refreshments. "Can I get you a drink? A beer?" Then, embarrassed, he  
continued with, "Wait, you can't have one, can you?"

But all Mulder received were a bitter smile and the words "Yes, I  
can. If I try hard enough, I can drink stuff, but I have to really  
concentrate and I don't see the purpose at the moment." Then  
Krycek's smile gained a bit of true humor. "Don't feel embarrassed.  
Go get yourself whatever you want, Mulder."

Since Mulder already went into the kitchen, he did not hear Krycek  
murmuring, "Though I wish that what you want is me." Staring  
longingly at Mulder's back, Krycek's mind was again appreciating  
Mulder's good looks. /The man is /so/ fine. The hazel eyes, brown  
hair, such an excellent body: not overly muscular, but defined  
muscles, strong arms and legs. Wish I could get him in that red  
Speedo again. Alex, get a grip on yourself! Stop delving into your  
obsession with the man, however drop dead gorgeous he is!/ Krycek  
shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, his body parts responding to his  
slowly building desire.

Mulder came back to the sofa, a hand with a bag of sunflower seeds,  
the other with a six-pack. He opened a beer can and took a gulp.  
"So, where you think we should begin looking for your kill--" He  
stopped suddenly when he noticed Krycek's... changing body  
conditions. Surprised, he began with "I didn't know ghosts can have  
erect--" then, blushing, quickly snapped his jaws shut.

Krycek barked a short, bitter laugh. "Yes, ghosts can have  
erections. I myself just discovered a few hours ago." Then seeing  
the tell-tale bulge on Mulder, Krycek threw all caution out of the  
window and started explaining the situation where he made the  
interesting discovery about his incorporeal body. "I wasn't thinking  
about it at the time either. I was just terrified at being a ghost,  
the usual 'What the hell am I going to do!' And of course, my  
thoughts went to you again; longing for you, you know, as I usually  
do every few minutes. Suddenly, there it is, just like when I was  
alive and craving you." Looking down at himself, Krycek mused,  
"Hmmm, feels nice." Then looking at the groin of the shocked and  
frozen Mulder, Krycek asked with a wicked grin, "And looks really  
nice, too, doesn't it?"

Mulder's first instinctive response was to flee, the second simply  
to grab, kiss, and fuck Krycek. Since both instincts seemed  
initially at equal strength, Mulder was frozen with indecision. Then  
the side wanting Krycek for so long suddenly took over, and Mulder  
discovered himself doing exactly what he has already done numerous  
times in his wet dreams.

Krycek had fantasized long and hard about Mulder, but never expected  
his fantasies to come true, at least not this fast. Momentarily  
confused and shocked, Krycek sat on the sofa motionless, but quite  
suddenly changed his responses to match Mulder's fierce kisses. They  
tore each others shirts off, mouths still locked together, tongues  
dueling. Mulder then broke the kiss, rolled off Krycek, so that both  
of them could finish undressing. Rising naked from the sofa, Krycek  
grabbed and kissed the now also naked Mulder, and moved them in the  
general direction of Mulder's bedroom.

By the time they were on the bed, however, the urgency had worn off.  
Now tender hands roamed all over each others bodies, stroking,  
discovering new territories. Krycek pinned Mulder down, marveling at  
the gorgeousness called Fox Mulder, then slowly lowered his head and  
gently sucked Mulder's right nipple, fingers going over to pinch the  
left one. After a while, Krycek exchanged the locations of his  
tongue and his fingers. The thought /So pink and so hard, same as  
the beautiful cock down there/ came into Krycek's mind. Eyes closed,  
head thrown back, strong arms around Krycek, and moaning: yes,  
Mulder was indeed a sight to marvel.

Planting kisses and licks from Mulder's, no, Fox's, chest and down,  
Alex at last arrived at the final prize. Alex sucked hard and long  
on the other man's cock, but each time Mulder was almost coming,  
Alex would then go back to light licks and kisses, bringing Fox  
closer and closer to the ultimate climax. When Alex sensed that the  
older man could not keep this up anymore, he just deep-throated him,  
and Mulder came, bucking, clutching Alex's hair, and screamed his  
lover's name.

Although Alex still sported a straining erection, Mulder was  
exhausted and spent, but not too tired to realize and give consent  
to Alex's desire to fuck him. Alex immediately relaxed at the other  
man's slight nod and looked about for a bottle of lube. Knowing what  
Alex was looking for, Mulder opened a drawer from the nightstand,  
and with not much rummaging, fished the bottle out and handed it to  
Alex, all done still lying on the bed, looking absolutely delicious  
from post-coital bliss. Alex knelt up in his position between Fox's  
legs, and tried to turn Fox over onto his stomach. Fox shook his  
head slightly and hoarsely whispered, "No, face to face," and, with  
pleasure, he saw the surprise in the younger man's face.

Taking a deep breath, Alex opened the bottle of lube and spread a  
generous amount onto his almost painful erection. Then lifting Fox's  
legs up onto his shoulders, Alex quickly found the puckered opening  
and slowly pushed a finger and a large amount of lube in. The older  
man shuddered and softly gasped at the coldness of the lube -- so  
cold in his heated body. Then he felt Alex pushing his one finger in  
and out, in and out, and adding another finger, then another.  
Finally, Mulder lost all coherent thought as the fingers scraped  
across his prostate. His cock seemed to be getting hard again, but  
he was still lost in the pleasure and did not notice. Then Alex's  
cock, much larger than his fingers, slowly and gently pushed in,  
rocking, slowly, slowly, pulled almost all out again, and, in one  
fast and hard stroke, pushed all of it back in, right up to the hilt.

Slow, gentle but insistent thrusts Mulder wanted to scream, "harder,  
deeper," but he was too lost in the pleasure to form the words. Then  
Alex put his hands around Mulder's cock, timing the up-and-down  
strokes in the same rhythm Alex was fucking him with, and Mulder did  
scream. He did not care whether it was only in his mind or he was  
waking up all his neighbors; he just did not care. As if knowing  
Mulder's frustration, Alex sped up his rhythm, going harder and  
deeper, and Mulder lost it. Everything else disappeared, just the  
hard cock fucking him and the tight warmth those hands around his  
cock were providing him. The words "This is Krycek, Alex Krycek!"  
ran through his mind and Mulder realized that nothing else mattered;  
nothing else could matter. He could stay here forever.

Alex wanted so much to make this first and last time gentle, make it  
last forever. He wanted so much to let Mulder remember it with sweet  
pleasure, not this brutal, relentless ecstasy. But it seemed that  
Mulder was refusing any of that tenderness, that gentleness. Mulder  
wanted it hard, wanted it now, and Alex was willing to give him  
anything he wanted. He complied with his lover's wishes, saddened  
that there would not be a next time.

Even ghosts, hell, especially ghosts, did not have the stamina to  
last forever. But it was Fox who came first, the second time this  
night, and with his muscles contracting and milking Alex's cock,  
Alex, screaming his lover's name, exploded into Fox. Panting,  
breathless, they collapsed into a heap, arms, legs, and bodies  
entangled. They lay there, catching their breaths, then moved to  
spoon each other. Arms around each other, they fell asleep and slept  
for hours, hours of peace after the assault, until the first rays of  
dawn shone in from the window.

Finally waking up and then opening his eyes, Mulder realized that  
Alex's body was phasing in and out, shimmering. Panicked, Fox cried  
out, "Alex, what's wrong? Can't you stay? At least a bit longer?"

A sad but resolute smile lining his mouth, Alex, now un-solidifying,  
just answered, "No, I /have/ to go. I've already broken the rules,  
love. One night is the most I can have, Fox. Remember, you promised  
to revenge my death." Then, his mouth against Mulder's, Alex  
disappeared like a wisp of mist, the last words still lingering.  
"And most of all, remember that I love you."

"Alex, I love you, too " was all Fox's painful wail contained.  
Mulder broke down into sobs, only now realizing that he had just  
found and lost the love of his life. He reveled in last night, the  
absolute ecstasy that no one else could ever give him again. Just  
this one night would be enough to last his lifetime. No other nights  
of pleasure, no other person, could equal this one night Alex gave him.

He would revenge his lover's death, even if it took years. The only  
thing Alex had had him promise. He would, of course, continue his  
search for the Truth. In due time, he might even find someone to  
settle down with, but no matter what he did, he knew that the only  
reason his life still had meaning was that of this one single  
special night.

And, unfortunately,  
THE END


End file.
